This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The primary functions of the Bioinformatics Core were to provide expert consultation and analysis in state-of-the-art sequence analysis and annotation, to develop informatics strategy for analysis of complex data sets for RI-INBRE-supported investigators, and to educate the faculty and students regarding Bioinformatics approaches which may be relevant to their research. The responsibilities of the Core also included other activities such as website management, storage of digitized data for the RI-INBRE Program, management of bioinformatics and modeling software, and coordination of the monthly RI-INBRE seminar series. Dr. Clinton Chichester served as the Coordinator for information services. A full-time Bioinformatics Core coordinator, Dr. Joanna Fueyo, was recruited through an Administrative Supplement to the RI-INBRE grant. Her primary duty was to oversee and expand the Bioinformatics core activities and provide service and consultation to the investigators. She was also expected to contribute her expertise to the NECC/EPSCoR skate genome project.